INTERVIEW WITH THE DEMON: The Cole Chronicles
by Mickis
Summary: Cole Turner crossed his path with an interviewer, Jack Fletchell. Cole agrees to share the story of his life. But is Jack prepared for what he's about to learn? And are you? This fiction is the untold story of Cole. Part 1 in a series.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea to the 'Interview with the demon' story. I was inspired by the movie 'Interview with the vampire' which is directed by Neil Jordan. Maybe he owns it? I don't know. I don't own it anyway. Neither do I own Cole Turner or other characters from 'Charmed'. But I do own Jack Fletchell. And please. Don't sue me. I don't have much to give you, really.  
  
Story: This is part one of a series. It's posted here to reveal the mystery of Cole's past. To celebrate the wonderful character Julian MacMahon portrayed. Almost Cole's entire past was cut out of the show. There have been many suggestions to what really happened. This is my story of it. I know, it's been done many times before. But never like this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
INTERVIEW WITH THE DEMON: The Cole Chronicles  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It was a night like any other, in the busy outparts of New York City. Rain drumming upon the many umbrellas of the people wondering the flooded sidewalks. People rushing the streets like brainwashed zombies, all of them caught in their own problems. None of them caring even for a second, about anyone else but themselves. Understandably, no one noticed the man looking down upon them from his window. Watching them pass by, like meaningless numbers, without worth and without names.  
  
The man looked to be in his late thirty's. He carried his tall, well-fit body with pride and honour. Wearing a pair of high class, light-grey pants, neatly tucked at place by an even more expensive leather-belt. A black, tight polo sweater, classy revealed his muscular chest with its soft fabric resting casually against his skin. On top of that, he wore a jacket of the same color and model as his grey, matching pants.  
  
He titled his face proudly as he stared outside the window, revealing its gracious chin. The evident jawline lead up to his professionally trimmed side burns, blending perfectly together with his darkbrown hair. In dark places, where no light could reflect its color, it seemed almost black. You could tell it had been raining outside from the raindrops, still clinging onto his hair, shaping it in a way that revealed his natural curls. Something he had tried to hide by never letting it grow to long, keeping it at a length of four centimetres. His hair was thick but you could still tell he had lost some of it in the ageing process, though there was still plenty left. Enough to keep his entire skull covered with it.  
  
At the end of his large forehead, his brows casually rested above his bright-blue eyes. Not clear-blue, but still blue. They hid a kind of wisdom thirty years could not be responsible of. They hid the story of this man's life. For they contained a depth the deepest ocean couldn't compete with. Showed a calm the calmest sea could not add up to. And yet, there was something wild and exiting about them. Their secure gaze invited you for the ride of your life, if you were prepared for it.  
  
Below his eyes, in-between them, a masculine nose was placed. It had a rough look to it, not revealing his nostrils, as it the same time, looked very smooth and graceful. You could see the nose belonged to a handsome man - not a petite woman. The line, connecting the bottom of his nose to the top of his upper lip, was deep and visible. A characteristic feature to the man's face.   
  
He slowly parted his lips from each other. The lower lip being bigger and fuller then the one that had rested on top of it. It was obvious he was planning on saying something.  
  
"So, you want me to tell you the story of my life?" The man asked in a relaxed tone of voice that still revealed a hint of pride behind his words.  
  
Behind him, another man observed him from the table he was seated by. He looked to be around the same age as the man at the window. Only different from him, in almost every way. His body formed a much shorter and weaker structure. He was the kind of man who had paid his bills with the skills of his mind, not his body. He wore a waist-short black leather-jacket. Raindrops on its shoulders told that he too, had recently been outdoors.  
  
In opposite of the taller man, his hair was a much brighter color than his. Mostly very light-brown, with parts of blond hair sticking up here and there to expose the fact that he had been blond as a child. Another thing that made him different was his eyes. The color was hazel-brown and their look had a much more curious, almost childish gaze. Not at all the same secure and calm as the other man's. His features were in all the ways smaller than his taller opposite. But at the same time they were much sharper than his.  
  
He also lacked the kind of patience the man by the window mastered, and swiftly smoked his cigarette as he answered the man's question.  
  
"I do." He admitted as he reached inside his bag for his items.  
  
"Why?" The other man wondered.  
  
"Cause it's my job." He explained, thinking of the question as rather stupid. "It's what I do. I uh... I interview people."  
  
"And you wanna interview me?" The man asked another question. Questions his opposite wasn't used to answering. He was the interviewer. He usually asked all the questions.  
  
"Yes." He answered a bit dumbfounded. "You seemed interesting." He added as he placed a small tape-recorder on the table in front of him.  
  
"Hm.." The man by the window responded.  
  
"So." The man at the table said as he pushed in the 'record' button on the recorder. "What's your name?" He opened the interview.  
  
"Cole Turner." The man by the window answered. "What's yours?"  
  
Again, he was rather surprised to receive another question. But this one was, luckily very easy to answer.  
  
"Jack Fletchell."  
  
"Nice meeting you, Jack." Cole said.  
  
Jack found it hard to believe, since the man still had his back turned towards him, absently staring out the window. The friendly words sort of lost their meaning.  
  
"So, Cole - If you don't mind me calling you that?" Jack asked swiftly, eager to carry on with the interview.  
  
"I don't mind." Cole answered, a bit surprised by the man asking him for permission. He did not strike him to be that type of person.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a lawyer." Cole told him from the window.  
  
"Huh." Jack said. "So I assume this place is yours, then?" He added as he mentioned to the fancy flat he found himself in.   
  
It was rather big, with very few rooms. Everything was very open and roomy. The incredibly clean kitchen, where nearly everything was made of stainless steel, beautifully melted together with the living room they recently were in. Designers furniture was professionally placed around the flat, everything having a modern, yet classic look to it. Art and paintings decorated the walls, every single one of them looked even more valuable than the other. The windows in the living room looked big and costly, reaching all the way from the ceiling to the floor. Jack had never seen such shiny windows in his entire life. Thin drapes in a silver-grey color, separated them from one another to give the place a more inhabited feeling.   
  
Though he couldn't spot a bed anywhere. Must have meant the bedroom was a room of its own. And well of course, the bathroom. You couldn't keep everything out in public. Even at a rich place like this one, you still had to keep a little privacy. But all and all, the flat looked very expensive. Jack dared barely move, afraid to accidentally break something unreplaceable.  
  
"It is." Cole answered, still not turning around.  
  
"Then you must be doing pretty well, financially." Jack said, in more of a statement then a question.  
  
"I am." Cole answered flatly.  
  
"Huh.. So you wanna tell me what your big secret as a lawyer is? I mean.." Jack felt the need to explain his question. "To be doing this well."  
  
Cole smiled quietly to himself as he stared out the window. He knew his answer would surprise his guest more than he was prepared for.  
  
"I'm a demon." Cole said simply.  
  
Jack was just about to knock the ash off his cigarette when Cole's answer froze him in his actions. This man had not appeared to him as a loony.  
  
"A demon? What? You mean this literally?"  
  
"I'm a demonic lawyer." Cole explained shortly.  
  
"Well of course." Jack mumbled. "Aren't they all?"  
  
"I don't think you understand." Cole said as he turned around from the window where he had been standing. "I'm not like most people you've met." He said, slowly trying to explain the complexity of his being.  
  
Jack turned his head to be able to face Cole as he was talking to him.   
  
"How so?" Jack asked. For some reason, he was very interested in this man's story. He had one of those distinct feelings. The ones you can't really explain, you just.. know.  
  
Cole thought about how to put it. How was he suppose to explain his complicated life to a mere human?  
  
"I'm not mortal."  
  
"So that makes you, what? Immortal?" Jack asked, trying to keep up with the insane information he was receiving.  
  
"No." Cole said. "I can die, just like you and everybody else. But it won't be of age."  
  
"Huh.." Jack said to himself as he took a smoke from his cigarette, contemplating the information.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Cole asked, sensing the man didn't take him seriously.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Jack replied truthfully. "I've never met a demon before."  
  
Cole had to choke a smile to not expose to the man what he was about to do. But if this interview was going to head anywhere further. He had to gain Jack's trust.  
  
Then there, right before Jack's eyes, Cole ceased existing. His body just disappeared, leaving behind what looked to be some faint vision of his former self, which too, only a second later, vanished.  
  
"Most people haven't." Cole's voice startled Jack, seeing as it came from behind him. Cole smiled at his success. He had gotten the man's attention. Perhaps now, they could begin the interview.  
  
Jack swiftly turned around, to control if he had in fact heard right. To his confusion, he had. Cole had, unbelievably, appeared right behind him. Jack rapidly searched his mind for a logical explanation for this action. However, nothing could explain the event his eyes had just witnessed. He was stunned.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Jack asked, his words just stumbling out his mouth. He was obviously still in chock from what just happened.  
  
"I shimmered." Cole said, as if it was the most natural thing in life.  
  
"You.. you shimmered?" Jack asked, confused. It was a feeling that was very unfamiliar to him. He was a man who liked to have everything under control. This - he did not handle very well.  
  
"Yes, it's a way of transporting from one place to another." Cole explained, realising he had to take it one step at a time. But then again, how do you explain magic? "It's one of my powers." Cole finished as he walked past Jack to have a seat in front of him.  
  
"Your powers?" Jack felt incredibly stupid, continuously repeating Cole's words.  
  
"Yes." Cole confirmed him. "All demons have powers."  
  
"What kind of powers?" Jack asked, deeply interested in what Cole's answer would be.  
  
"Magical powers. Of course, most demons have different powers. And demons have different amount of powers. There are lower-level demons and upper-level demons. Like.." Cole stopped for a second to try and find the words to explain its meaning. "Like rankings."  
  
Jack just sat there, staring at the man who sat on the opposite side of the table. Jack had a look on his face Cole couldn't help to smile about. This would take a while, Cole suspected.  
  
"We can't begin like this." Cole realised. "I should probably begin from the beginning."  
  
"Probably." Jack agreed, still not moving a muscle in his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That was the beginning. Please review me and tell me what you think of it. If people don't want this story here - I won't post it here. I already have several stories to update and care for. So I won't start another unless you are entirely sure you want me to. 


	2. Chapter 1: Every Story Has A Beginning

**Chapter 1 - Every story has a beginning**

Jack Fletchell, 34, a free-lancing journalist, had stumbled across many things during his interviews with different people. A demon, though - he had not.

Jack just sat there, staring at the man in front of him, the stranger sitting on the opposite side of the table. Trying to figure out what separated himself from this man. He looked human, very much so. Never in a million years would he suspect this man to be a demon. He had always imagined demons to have hideous faces with scars, revealing the truth from past struggles. Grotesque bodies no man would ever consider touching, with claws of unnatural length. Just like he had pictured their teeth - sharp and dangerous. Maybe even an unhealthy yellow color to them. In his mind, demons were monstrous creatures with low intelligence and high strength.

But the man he was staring upon, didn't fit to that description in any way. He looked to be a very respectable man with a successful life. Maybe even a wife and child? He looked normal. But there was one thing distinguishing him from other people - his eyes. The knowledge concealed behind them was something a simple business man couldn't have learned. It fascinated Jack. For he was about to share a part of that knowledge. Cole Turner was about to reveal the story of his life.

"You want me to begin?" Cole asked, waking Jack from his thoughts.

"Yes.." Jack answered, startled from the sudden sound of Cole's voice. "Please do."

"I was born in 1885, which makes me 119." Cole added, sparing Jack the trouble of having to do the math in his head. "My mother, Elizabeth, was a highly respected demon of great strength and power. She was sent out to kill my father, Benjamin Turner, from the Source of Evil himself." Cole noticed the confused look on Jack's face. "The Source is like, the ultimate evil. The boss of evil. He's the one who controls and rules over all the demons.

"Anyway." Cole proceeded after clearing that up to Jack. "My father was a man of good. He himself didn't know but, he was about to become a whitelighter for his good deeds in his life." Cole looked up to find another look of confusion splattered across Jack's face. "I guess you don't know what that is, either." He realised.

"No." Jack answered, confused beyond words.

"Well." Cole began. "A whitelighter is someone who's been rewarded after death, for his or hers many unselfish acts during their life. A whitelighter's job is to guide and watch over witches. Lead them the way on the path of good." Cole noticed Jack's eyebrows moving up an inch at the word 'witch'.

"Okay. So a witch, is a mortal human being, just like you, who possesses magical powers to fight evil with. To fight demons. A being of good." Cole could see Jack's sudden change of expression as he realised he sat face to face with a creature of evil.

"So.. You're evil then?" Jack asked, trying to not show any signs of fear, whispering within him.

"No, you see.. It's not that simple when it comes to good and evil." Cole said, trying to explain what he himself, didn't really know how to understand. He leaned in closer, resting his arms on the table. "In the balance of good and evil, nothing is black and white. There is a thin line between good and evil. A line which is very easy to cross. A witch can just as easily, choose the wrong path and join the side of evil. Which then, makes him or her a warlock."

To Jack, this surprisingly made sense, and he relaxed as he realised the demon in front of him wasn't going to kill him. Just tell him his story.

"So, to get back to the story." Cole continued, hoping to not having to explain more magical terms along the way. "Elizabeth, my mother, was sent out to kill my father to prevent him from doing more good. Which would then finalize in him not fulfilling his destiny to become a whitelighter. She posed as his friend, to get close to him. That's her thing." Cole added. "Get close to the victims before killing them. Unfortunately, she got a little too close."

Jack's eyes widened, sensing where this was leading to.

"They fell in love." Cole revealed. "Yeah, I don't know how it happened. She's a hundred percent demon, it shouldn't be possible." Cole said. He himself had pondered on the fact that his demonic mother had loved his mortal father. He simply couldn't understand how. She was an evil being, there was no way it could be possible. "But it was." Cole confessed. "For some reason I don't know of, she fell in love with him. And they started a life together.

"Later on, I was born. A child with the soul of a mortal and the powers of a demon. It's quite rare for something like that to happen." Cole said.

Jack detected a hint of pride in Cole's voice. He was one of a kind - and proud to be one.

"Anyway, I don't remember much about my childhood. I guess we were a family." Cole said, almost realising to himself the importance of it. He had had a family. "But, like we have all come to learn, good things don't last very long." He added, trying to sound strong and realistic. But Jack could look beyond his direct voice and detect the hint of sadness his eyes told. He clearly wished his family hadn't come to its early end.

"I don't know why, she hasn't really told me. But, my mother killed my father when I was only three. She then took me to raise me by herself." Cole said, forcing his gaze on the ashtray on the table in front of him.

"You don't remember?" Jack asked. He wasn't sure how young you were when you started remembering things. Perhaps three was a bit too young.

"No." Cole reasoned against him. "I remember the event very clear. But I was too young to understand.

"It was the year 1888. I was three years old, nearly four. I remember being in my room, in my bed. I suppose they wanted me to fall asleep. But I was awake when my father came running in. He had the weirdest look on his face. It wasn't until later I realised it was the look of fear. He lifted me up and embraced me. Like he was afraid of what would happen if he was to let me go. He then told me we had to go away. And that I had to get dressed. After he dressed me, he lifted me up and carried me with him, outside of our home. He didn't say where we were going, but I knew something was wrong once he took of with me on his arm, took off into the forest.

"It was dark. Normally, I would be asleep at that time. But with everything that happened, I wasn't the least bit tired. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest. He never even stopped once to catch his breath. He just kept running. I don't know for how long he had been running when she came, my mother. But the moment we heard her voice behind us, he completely froze. I felt his body tense as she walked up closer to us. I couldn't understand what made him act like this. It was just my mother.

"Give him to me, she said as she stretched out her arms to reach me. My father just backed away. Further and further away from her as he held me closer to himself. Then he just turned and ran, even faster than before. He just held me and ran. Though it didn't take long until she caught up with us. The moment she did, she grabbed his arm. His entire body jumped once she did. It was like her very touch had burned him. Then, she roughly turned him around and faced his terrified eyes.

"Suddenly, she grabbed me and stole me from his arms as she brought me to her own embrace. He tried to reach out after me, but she just pushed him away with one arm, holding me with the other. Then, she did something I'll never forget. She sent an energyball into my father's chest. Flames engulfing him and killing him instantly." Cole paused. "I knew nothing about magic, neither me or my father. So the whole thing was a pretty big surprise." Cole who had been lost in his own memories, looked up to find Jack's confused face. He realised another word had put a bump in his story.

"Energyballs are powerful balls of... energy. It's a demonic power. One I inherited from my mother. If the energyball is strong enough, it can kill its victim instantly."

Jack just nodded, completely enchanted by Cole's words. This was an amazing story. He had never heard anything like it. Most of his interviews contained affairs and career-climbings. But not a single one of them had involved magic. No one except this one. What he couldn't understand was this Elizabeth. Demon or not - how can a mother kill her husband in front of her child? Sure, he didn't know if they were married or not. But they were together, at least. They loved each other. And she had killed him.

"Do you miss him?" Jack suddenly asked, hoping it wasn't a mistake to do so.

"Not really." Cole answered. "I don't remember much about him. I guess I was too young. If anything. I miss not knowing him. I was told he was a great man."

"Oh." Jack replied, not knowing what to say. The subject seemed very touchy to Cole.

"I do remember he used to smoke cigars though." Cole smiled at the memory. "Kinda weird, isn't it? To remember what your father smoked when you barely remember his voice." Cole mused. "It's just.. Every time I smell a cigar, I immediately think of him."

There was silence between the two of them for a few moments. Cole, lost in the thought of his father and Jack, repeating in his mind what he had just learned. His story was truly remarkable.

"What happened next?" Jack asked, surprised he was able to say anything at all.

"She brought me to the Underworld. It's a place beneath the surface where demons and evil dwell." Cole answered, this time explaining the word before Jack had a chance to look confused about it. "She brought me there and raised me. Though, a half-mortal, half-demon was quite rare down there." Cole added with a smug smile as he leaned back in his chair.

The dark-haired little boy stared at his environment with big, puffy eyes. It was obvious he had been crying, a great deal. He had just witnessed his father die at his mother's hand, surrounded in flames. And now, his mother had brought him to a place more terrifying than his worst nightmares. He wasn't even sure how they got here. One second, they were in the middle of the forest. And the next, he found himself here. The tunnels surrounding him, all had torches attached to their walls, lighting up the dark corridors, leading who knows where. But the darkness wasn't what scared him the most. It was the smell. Had someone asked him what it smelled like, he would have answered it was the smell of death. Sure, unusual choice of words for a three year old. But there was simply no other way to describe it. Never before had he smelled anything like it. It made him wonder why his mother had brought him to such an awful place.

With hurtful eyes, he stared up to look at his mother, a questioning gaze in search for answers.

"Whe are we?" Cole asked. His mispronounced words revealing his young age.

Elizabeth looked down at her son, meeting his blue eyes. They looked very similar to her own. It was quite easy to tell they were mother and son. She hated having to bring him to this place. Had she only had a choice...

"We're safe." She said, not wanting to scare her son even more than she had. She then broke his gaze, quickly turning her head to her right, causing her long, dark hair to toss itself over her shoulder. It was straight and thin. And so every time she moved her head, even the slightest, her hair followed, dancing through the air. Elizabeth stared into the dark tunnel, knowing they had to walk down it soon. If she didn't make sure they left, he would send someone looking for them. And once he did, there was no coming back.

Usually, Cole would believe every word leaving his mother's lips. But now, after witnessing her kill his father, with something he couldn't even understand. It had looked like a glowing ball. But it didn't make any sense to the three year old's mind. Why would his mother want to kill his father? They were very much in love. Yet the truth still remained - she HAD killed him.

Elizabeth reached out for her son's hand, protectively enfolding it in hers.

"Just stay close to me.. and everything will be fine." The mother promised her son. And foolish as he was, he believed her.


	3. Chapter 2: An Evil Welcome

**Chapter 2 - An Evil Welcome**

Cole held on tight to his mother's hand as they wondered the dark tunnels of the Underworld. They had walked for a few minutes and still, it seemed as if they hadn't left the tunnel they had appeared in. Everything looked the same down here. He couldn't understand how his mother could find her way around. Because it seemed she did. It seemed like she knew exactly were they were heading.

Suddenly, Cole tensed as he heard footsteps approaching them further ahead. A shape of a figure began to reveal itself in the depths. Still, it was dark. So it was hard to make out who it might be. Only a few feet away from Cole and Elizabeth, the man stopped. For it was a man. An older man who looked to be in his fifty's. He had short, silver-grey hair and, to Cole's discomfort, a black robe covering his entire body. Its fabric reaching for the ground like a heavy gown.

"Ah, Belzora. So you're finally here." The man said with an English accent as he looked at Elizabeth. "Both of you." He added, glancing at Cole.

Cole held his mother's hand tighter as the man looked at him, trying to hide behind her leg, barely reaching up to her hip. He didn't like the man. Mostly for the dark robe he wore, it frightened him a bit.

"Yes, Raynor. We are." Elizabeth answered shortly, giving Cole's hand a slight squeeze to assure him there was nothing to be afraid of. "Will he see us?" She then asked.

"Yes. He's been waiting quite some time for this. I'm sure he's eager to meet the two of you." Raynor answered with a smirk.

"I'm sure he is." Elizabeth said, a hint of disgust pronouncing the words.

"It's nice to have you back." Raynor said as Elizabeth tried to pass him. "You are an important ingredient to our force."

Elizabeth gave him a quick smile before grabbing a tighter hold of Cole's hand and proceeding down the tunnel.

Cole had to hurry his steps to keep up with his mother. He was relieved to be leaving that man behind. He didn't like him. He got a creepy feeling off of him. As if he should be on his guard.

Finally, the halls of the tunnels brightened up as the torches lightening them, increased. Further ahead, Cole spotted two forms. As they got closer he realised they were men. They looked like gladiators, tall and buff. Sure, Cole was just a child and so almost every guy seemed like a giant to him. But these two really were huge. Each standing on the opposite side of a gate. A big gate with two doors closing together, looking almost royal. They seemed to be guarding the gate but they oddly carried no weapons. They simply stood there, staring at Cole and his mother as they approached.

"Belzora. You're back." One of the men said, slightly waking up from his blank stare.

"So I am." Elizabeth replied. "Now will you let me pass?" She asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

"Of course." The man answered, seeming almost intimidated by Elizabeth.

He and the other guard moved out of the way. Then they both gave their arms a slight wave, causing the doors of the gate to open by themselves. Cole had never seen anything like it. An object moving without anyone touching it. Even though he was scared to death, because at that moment, he was. But still, he couldn't help to feel fascination about what just happened.

As the gate was fully open, Elizabeth held a tighter grip on Cole's hand and led him through it. Inside, a giant room revealed itself. In the centre of it, an avenue of grand candles, placed upon pedestals, lead the way up to a thrown. Cole couldn't make out how big the room was. Beyond the candles there was only darkness. Pitch black darkness and no signs of walls. It was like staring into a bottomless hole, not knowing how deep it was. Every pedestal was placed with a distant of two meters between each other. Filling that void, more guards stood. Everyone of them wearing black pants and a matching, black jacket. They looked very similar to the guards outside.

Cole frightened held his breath as his mother lead him towards the enormous thrown up ahead. He felt the guards eyes upon him, following him as he walked beside his mother. He felt almost as if they were judging him. For what - he could not understand. Cole walked as close to his mother as possible. He almost tripped on her feet several times, just for walking so near.

Finally, they reached the end of the avenue. And Cole found himself staring upon the man, sitting on the thrown. Cole could not understand why, the man hadn't even spoken. But he felt his entire body shiver just from looking at him.

He wore a black robe, its fabric seemed expensive. Could have been satin. The robe reached beyond his feet, keeping them from being seen. And the man's face was covered with a giant hood, hiding it. Of course, the hood wasn't hiding the entire face. But what the fabric didn't conceal, the darkness did. It was simply too dark to make out the man's face. Cole couldn't even be sure it was a man. Yet, strangely, he had the distinct feeling it was. The only thing the shiny robe didn't cover, was his hands. And that was more than enough to reveal. They rested tranquilly upon the armchair. Providing the man with a sense of power. The color of their skin, palely white, was almost glowing in the dark. Perhaps it was because of the contrast to the black robe. But there was no doubt about it. His hands were white. The nails, at the end of his white, skinny fingers, were long and sharp. They looked almost like claws. Might as well have been. The entire image of the man seemed so unnatural. Even inhuman.

"So." The voice from inside the hood spoke with a raspy sound, confirming Cole that it was indeed a man upon the thrown. "You came." He finished, sounding a bit surprised by the fact.

"You have your ways of persuading people." Elizabeth answered with a direct voice. Cole was surprised at how steady it was. He himself felt like he was about to wet his pants.

"Indeed." The man said with a short chuckle. He had obviously found Elizabeth's answer amusing. "And I see you brought him as well." The man said, turning his dark face towards Cole.

Elizabeth held on tighter to her son, feeling the need to protect him from this man. What she didn't realise was that her action only made Cole more scared. She confirmed him that this man was to be feared. She must have had a reason for wanting to protect him. What reason that was, Cole hoped he would never have to find out.

Elizabeth stared daring at the hooded man, a threatening look in her eyes, saying; 'Don't you dare touch my son'.

The man responded to her fierce gaze by smiling. Of course, none of them could trace his smile, with his dark hood hiding it. But Elizabeth could tell he was smiling anyway. She sensed he was.

The man simply smiled in response to Elizabeth's tough attitude. Because he knew, that if he wanted to, there wasn't a thing in the world she could do to stop him from laying his hands on her son. Not a single thing. But her cold eyes told him, just as well, it didn't mean she wouldn't try. She would do everything in her power to protect her son.

Suddenly, the man felt slightly disgusted about her protective instincts towards that boy. Risking your life for someone else was a weakness his kind couldn't or wouldn't tolerate. Something had to be done about it.

"Take them away." The man suddenly said.

Elizabeth detected a sudden anger in his voice she hadn't sensed earlier. Something had changed. As they had entered, he had mocked her presence. But now, he loathed it.

Two of the many guards watching the chamber, walked up to Elizabeth and Cole. Elizabeth brought her son close to her, enfolding him with her arms as he tried hiding his face in her body, the best he could. Cole felt one of the guards grabbing his upper arm fiercely. Clutching it tight with his strong hand. It even hurt a bit. The guard snatched Cole from his mother's embrace as the other guard grabbed Elizabeth by her upper arm. Together, they dragged both of them out of the chamber as Elizabeth turned her head to face the man. Her eyes warning him, threatening him.

The man watched with pleasure as mother and child were dragged towards the exit. Finding comfort in their pain. He would indeed show her who was the boss. He would teach her to never disobey him again.

As the doors closed behind them and Elizabeth and Cole were erased from his vision. He tightened his hold on the elbow-rests, penetrating the wooden material with his sharp nails.

He would indeed show her...

The guards dragged Elizabeth and Cole through the dark tunnels of the Underworld. To Cole, it looked like the same way they came. But Elizabeth knew it wasn't. She knew very well where they were taking them.

The only thought haunting Cole's mind, was the fear of loosing his mother. He had just lost his father. And if the same thing happened to his remaining parent, it would destroy him. He depended on his mother. He needed her. His feet barely touched the ground as the guards hurriedly dragged them through the corridors. He couldn't reach down far enough. He did his best to keep up with the loud steps of his kidnapper. But he was only a little boy. He couldn't possibly keep up with the man's fierce pace.

The guard seemed to care nothing of the fact that it was a child he was dragging, hurting. He continued, just as emotionless, even though Cole sniffed and muffled. He simply didn't care.

"Mommy!" Cole whined as the guard's tight hold on his arm began to really ache. He didn't care about this horrible place, as long as he was allowed to stay with his mother. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. He didn't know what was going on. He just knew it wasn't good.

"It's okay, sweetie.." Elizabeth answered, lying. She twisted her head in order to see her son. The look on his face told her he was in pain. The guard was hurting him. And the image of Cole hopelessly trying to keep up with has large steps was tormenting her. She had to do something.

Elizabeth hurriedly freed her arm from the guard's grip. He wasn't prepared for it. She had walked with him almost freely along the way, not giving him much problem. So her sudden snatch took him completely by surprise. As Elizabeth's both arms were free of the guard's grip, she raised her left hand, stopping for a second as an energyball formed in the palm of her hand. She instantly released it, throwing it at the guard dragging Cole, incinerating him on spot.

Cole looked up to his mother, not even noticing his arm was free. But instead coping with the vision of his mother killing a man. Killing him with the same glowing ball as had killed his father. Maybe he should've been grateful to her action, saving him from that evil man. But instead, he felt fear towards her. He wasn't sure what to think of her. He just stood there, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Elizabeth met Cole's hurt gaze. She hadn't at all meant to scare him. She only wanted to help him. Instead she brought fear to his blue, innocent eyes. For what seemed like an eternity to Elizabeth and Cole, was only a mere second.

The remaining guard quickly woke up from his shock, facing the situation before him. He clutched another tight grip on Elizabeth's arm, so strong she feared he might brake it. He then brought her to his face, shaking her body violently as he stared into her eyes.

"I should kill you right here on spot!" The man yelled at her.

"Then do it!" Elizabeth spat at him, knowing he wouldn't. Knowing they needed her.

A short staring contest took place between the two. Elizabeth never breaking his gaze.

The guard sneered as he turned his attention to the child standing behind him and grabbed him fiercely with his free arm. He was loosing patience with these two.

Cole muffled at the touch of the man's strong hold. He was being even more violent then the one hurting him before. The guard began pacing again, this time holding both the prisoners by himself. Cole desperately tried to keep up with the man as he lead them down the dark tunnel. Fearing what might be at the end of it.

Elizabeth followed in defeat. She had failed her son. She had promised to protect him, instead he now feared his own mother. She knew something like this wouldn't have happened with Benjamin. Cole would never be scared of his father. Her heart sank at the thought of her dead husband.

As the guard reached what seemed to be the end of the tunnel, a light began to shine. As they got closer, Cole realised it was a room at the left side of the wall, its light reaching out to the corridor. Inside the room there was a gather of torches surrounding a large, steel cage. Cole thought it looked almost like a bird cage, only bigger. Big enough to fit a person. Perhaps even two.

As they reached the cage and the guard was in close enough distance to touch it. He swung his arm in mid air, the same arm holding onto Cole, causing the door of the cage to open, outwards. He then tossed Cole into the cage, causing him to collapse on the dirty ground by his strong force. Cole felt his knee scraping against the floor, a burning sensation following after it.

Then, the second he looked up, his mother was thrown inside, too. But she managed to stay on her legs as she entered the cage and immediately turned around to face the guard as he closed the door in front of her, blocking her way out. Elizabeth folded her hands around the bars of the cage, staring at the guard on the other side. And if looks could kill, her gaze would've send the man to his death. She wanted nothing more but to hurl an energyball at him, watch him cry in agony as the flames licked his skin. But she knew of this cage. She knew no magic could escape its bars. She knew it would only bounce back at her. Perhaps even kill her son. So instead, she just stared at the guard. Her fingers clutching tighter and tighter around the bars, turning her usually pale knuckles, fiercely red.

"I'd watch that attitude if I were you." The guard advised her, an evil grin curling his lips.

"But you're not me, are you?" Elizabeth answered, every hateful feeling towards him piercing through her clenched teeth.

"Not many would wish to be.. when he's finished with you." The guard added, mentioning to The Source.

With a chuckle, proud over his own comment, the man turned around and walked away. Leaving Elizabeth at the bars, staring hatefully after him as his footsteps echoed down the hall.

She then softened, remembering her son behind her. She slowly turned around, concerning eyes facing him as he touched his knee in agony. Her mother instincts spellbound her. She took the single step that separated them and kneeled down in front of him, reaching out for his injured knee with worried hands.

Cole backed away at her touch, his back reaching the bars of the cage, the sound of hitting steel finding his ears. There really wasn't much space in it. Its walls were round, a circled-shaped prison, stealing their freedom away. The top if it reached a head above Elizabeth when she stood up. And it carried no bottom, leaving them sitting on the cold ground.

Elizabeth looked up to meet her son's insecure eyes. The shadows from the candles surrounding the cage, flickering across his innocent face. Only once before in her life had she cried, his look almost brought her to her second flock of tears.

"Sweetie, it's okay." She told him, using the sweetest voice she was capable of. "I'm just gonna check your knee."

Cole looked at his mother, not sure what to think. He wanted to believe her. Yet, something was holding him back.

Elizabeth gazed into her son's eyes, waiting for them to soften before saying another word.

Cole met his mother's blue eyes. He thought he glimpsed tears forming in them, but he couldn't be sure. With the light flickering on and off her face, it was hard to make out. He couldn't remember to have seen his mother crying before... ever.

Without thinking, he flung himself at her, throwing his arms around her neck, his tiny hands drowning in her soft, dark hair as he pressed his cheek against her right shoulder, closing his eyes at the powerful emotion he was experiencing. He couldn't be afraid of his mother, he loved her. She was his entire world.

Elizabeth embraced her son with a mother's arms. Enfolding the back of his head with her left hand, releasing a breath at the feeling of his soft, curly hair between her fingers. The relief she felt in that moment, she had never felt anything like it in her entire life. Never before, in her 93 year old life. She felt a tear sliding down her cheek, as she quietly counted in her mind.

Two, she had now cried two times. That was two more times than most demons had.

"Cole?" Elizabeth whispered through her burning throat. "You know I would never hurt you."

Cole clutched his fingers around her hair, grabbing it tight at his mother's words as he set all his feelings free and wept. Of course he knew she wouldn't hurt him. But it still felt nice hearing her saying it. It felt safe.

"I no mommy." Cole answered. His young words bringing joy to Elizabeth, she never thought she was able to experience.

She held him closer, caressed the back of his head as the thought of someone taking him away from her approached slowly. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone would try to separate them. Before The Source would make his move.

I'll be ready when he does, Elizabeth thought as she held Cole in her arms. Comforting him the best she could.


	4. Chapter 3: Separation

**Chapter 3 - Separation**

Elizabeth sat on the ground, her back resting against the steel of the cage as Cole peacefully slept in her embrace. She glanced down at her son.

He had been through so much this day. He had lost his father, and as if that wasn't bad enough. She had been the one to kill him. And Cole had witnessed it all. Cole had witnessed his mother use her demonic powers for killing his father, her husband. The memory of Benjamin's final scream still echoed in her head at the thought of the moment. She had never meant for all of this to happen. All though, deep inside, she had always known it wouldn't last. She knew, it was only a matter of time before the walls of her perfect life came tumbling down.

And now, she had brought Cole to a place of darkness and death. A home of evil. The very evil she had been conceived from. But with Cole, it had all been different. He had been conceived by people who had loved each other. His life had started out just perfect, just like a fairy tale. He had had a family. Two parents who loved him more than anything else. Elizabeth had hoped that would be enough to spare him the life she had suffered. To save him from the world she came from, escaped from.

She studied Cole's relaxed features as he slept in her arms. His soft breathings was the only thing heard in the dark chamber. The shadows from the candles danced across his face. All Elizabeth could do now was wait. Wait for what was to come. And when it did, she would fight. She knew now, that she existed for one reason only.

To protect this child from evil.

To keep him from any harm. It was her mission in life. To make sure he wouldn't lead the same fate she had faced. That he would have a chance. A chance at life.

He was half mortal. His father still lived on within him and that would protect him from the evil lurking inside of him. Benjamin would lead him the way. Hold his hand and keep him in the light. His voice would guide him, stop him from making the mistakes he couldn't afford to make. Of course, it wouldn't be the same as if he was still alive. Maybe Cole wouldn't even remember his father. But he'd still feel a bright presence within him. The presence of love.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's thoughts was interrupted by footsteps. Footsteps closing in on them. Elizabeth sensed evil presence and therefor knew the moment she had feared, had now arrived. A shadow appeared on the wall outside in the hall, growing clearer and clearer until finally, the owner of the shadow stood in the doorway.

"You didn't think we would just leave you here?" A cold voice asked. The demon glared at Elizabeth with satisfied eyes. It was the same demon that had locked them inside this cage in the first place.

"I hoped." Elizabeth answered. Though she felt hopeless, none of it showed in her steady voice. To the demon before her, she seemed as strong as always.

"Sorry to smash your hopes." The demon answered with a sly smile as he approached the cage.

Elizabeth held Cole tighter in her arms. Prepared to fight once the demon opened the cage.

The demon simply smirked at her desperate actions as he brough out his keys and began lirking with the lock.

"You can't have him!" Elizabeth yelled as he opened up the door to the small cage that imprisoned them.

Cole stirred in his mother's arms. Her panicked voice awoke him from his sleep. He soon realised the evil man was back. Fearfully he clang onto his mother's body with his tiny hands grabbing onto her clothing.

"That's not up to you do decide, Belzora." He answered coldly as he stepped inside the cage. His tall form had to bend just to fit in the small cage. The cage really revealed the monster he was.

Elizabeth formed an energyball in the palm of her hand. She released it at the monster in front of her. Only to discover it couldn't harm him. The bolt simply vanished into thin air as it reached the form of his body. Not even leaving a scratch behind.

The demon looked down at his body to find himself out of harm. The energyball that had earlier ended the other demon hadn't left the slightest scratch on his own skin.

"Did you really think I would come here unprotected?" The demon smiled as he looked up at her, meeting her terrified eyes.

"Did you think it would stop me?" Elizabeth asked as she rose from her spot and quickly kicked the demon in his stomach.

He staggered backwards from the impact of her kick, hitting the steel on the small cage. He was surprised such a petite woman carried so much force in her kick. However, it wasn't enough to protect herself and that child of hers from him. She was helpless at this point.

Elizabeth rose Cole to his feet and she lifted him up in his arms, preparing herself to escape the demon in front of them. If it wasn't for this stupid cage, she would be able to shimmer them out.

Cole folded his arms around his mothers neck. Holding on for his bare life. He knew the amount of danger he was in. He wasn't about to loose his mother. She was all he had left.

But the demon had had enough of their silly games. He had come to claim the child and wasn't about to fail his master. He formed an energyball of his own. Sure, he wasn't a very powerful demon, his size was simply to intimidate, so it was a low voltage energyball. But it carried enough force to do its job. He threw the ball at Elizabeth, making sure it only hit her and wouldn't injure the child.

Elizabeth fell to the ground once the bolt collided with her body. Cole landed on top of his injured mother. He helplessly stared at her as pain mirrored in her eyes. Cole didn't know that the energyball wasn't lethal. To him any one of those balls was deadly, and his mother had just been hit by one.

The demon seized his opportunity and snatched Cole from her arms, kicking Elizabeth on the ground where she laid.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled as she tried to get up. But the energyball had injured her, she didn't have the power to rise to her feet. She didn't have the power to protect her son.

"Mommy!" Cole yelled as the demon carried him outside of the cage, locking his injured mother inside.

"Don't you touch my son!" Elizabeth yelled as pain hissed through her lungs, from the impact of the enerygyball. Maybe it had been stronger than she had anticipated.

"Don't worry, Belzora. I'll take good care of him." The demon answered as he set Cole to the ground, still holding onto his arm once he placed the keys inside his pants pocket.

As the demon turned around to leave, Elizabeth supported herself on her right arm as she placed her left hand upon her chest, trying to ignore the pain twisting in her lungs. She miraculously rose to her feet and staggered up to the bars of the cage, grabbing onto them as she called for her son.

"Cole!"

Cole turned at his mother's voice, relieved to see she was able to stand. But the guard's tight hold on Cole's arm was too strong for Cole to break. He had no choice but to follow him outside of the chamber. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to see his mother for as long as he could as he was dragged away from her.

"Mommy!" Cole yelled once the guard dragged him through the door of the chamber, leading him to the long, dark corridor they had earlier walked through.

"Cole!" Elizabeth yelled hysterically as her voice burned inside her lungs. Breathing hurt enough, screaming nearly passed her out from the immense pain.

She started breathing hysterically. Her son had been taken away from her. They had been separated and there wasn't a thing she was able to do to stop it. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. She had really believed she would be able to protect him. That she would be able to keep him with her and eventually take him away from this place. Save him from the life she had lead.Elizabeth collapsed to the floor, overtaken by pain as she realised she had been defeated. Who knew what they would do to her sweet, innocent child? Who knew what the Source had in mind for Cole? As the sound of Cole being dragged through the corridor gradually faded, Elizabeth's breathing became heavier. Finally, she found herself alone in the dark. Imprisoned in the cage the Source sent her to. He would pay for this. She didn't know how or when. But she did know, she would make him pay for it. This war was long before over. She wouldn't give up on her son that easily.

Cole had been dragged through tunnel after tunnel for what seemed like forever. He knew every tunnel they took only lead him further and further away from his mother. Why had she taken him to this place? He couldn't understand. He knew how much his mother loved him. Therefor he could not understand why she had brought him here. And now, she was hurt. Cole didn't know if she was going to be OK... or if that glowing ball would kill her, just like it had killed his father. He told himself he had to have faith in her. She had been able to stand as he left the chamber and that was a good sign. He had to believe she was going to make it. She was all he had left.

Cole hurried through the dark corridor as his tiny feet kicked the gravel off the ground beneath him. He stared at the wall beside him as the man dragged him by his upper arm. On the wall played the shadows of the man and himself. The shadows revealed just how big his kidnapper was. Cole looked like a doll next to him. Cole's arm was practically buried in the man's hand. His tight grip enfolded his arm as if it was noting but a skinny stick. Would he squeeze any harder, Cole's arm would surely break.

Suddenly, Cole recognized something in front of him. It was the gate they had walked through earlier. As they got closer Cole dared not to face the giant guards, still standing on opposite sides of the door. He caught them staring at him, in the corner of his eye. It was like they loathed him. They looked at him with disgust. Cole almost felt ashamed. As if he had committed a crime.

Finally, the guards opened the portals in the same way as before; by the wave of their hands. The man held a tighter grip on Cole's arm as he pushed him inside the chamber. Cole walked with terrified steps down the avenue. Every step that lead him closer to the hooded man upon the thrown, scared him beyond belief. All he wanted was his mother. He was all alone. Surrounded by these men, glaring at him with dark, threatening eyes.

As the man holding his arm stopped him, a few meters away from the thrown, Cole dared not breathe. He just stared at the ground. Focused his gaze on his feet as he hoped against hope he really wasn't here. That it was all a nightmare. A nightmare his parents would comfort him from, after waking up.

"You didn't think it would be that easy?" The man upon the thrown asked with a deep voice. A voice Cole feared. "Did you, boy?"

Cole couldn't even face the man. He just kept his head lowered, staring at his feet. He was so afraid of this man. The man himself hadn't really done anything to harm Cole, nothing but staring at him. Yet, Cole was positive he was the most dangerous of all the people he had met here. Suddenly he felt a fierce punch in his back.

"Answer him!" The man holding him, yelled.

"No.." Cole managed to let out. Barely audible. He said what he thought the man wanted to hear. He dared nothing else.

Underneath his cloak, The Source smiled. Cole's frightened words pleased him. He loved terrifying people. Especially innocent children like this one.

"From here on. You obey no one else but me." The Source announced to Cole, staring coldly at him. Enjoying every second of Cole's fear.

"Yes." Cole answered, afraid he might get hit in his back if he didn't.

"My Liege!" The man behind Cole yelled, correcting him as he hit him in his back again. Hurting him badly.

"My Liege." Cole immediately said.

"Good." The Source said with satisfaction. "You do the smallest thing to provoke me, and I will kill your mother." He threatened Cole.

"Yes, my Liege" Cole said, nodding vaguely, unsure if the man had heard his shaky voice.

He tried to picture his parents in front of him. They always made him feel better. He could really use their presence right now. He needed his mother there next to him, ensuring him there was nothing to be scared of. And if anything would happen, she would protect him. But Cole knew very well that none of his parents were there, with him. His father was dead. And his mother was locked inside that cage, hurt.

The Source spent a few moments just staring at Cole. It was hard to believe this frightened child could be of any use to him. But his oracle had never been wrong before. She was one of the few amongst him, he felt he really trusted. Other ones just waited for the right opportunity to steal his thrown. To stab in him the back, so to speak. Of course, he would never give them such an opportunity. When he got tired of looking at the child, he raised his hand, flinching it in the air as he spoke to his guards.

"Take him away!" The Source ordered.

"Yes, my Liege." The guard answered him as he tightened his grip on Cole's arm and swiftly turned him around, pushing him towards the exit of the room.

Cole dared to breathe again. Now that he wasn't standing face to face with the hooded man anymore, he felt relief pass through his body. He would gladly be any place but here. Maybe the man would even bring him back to his mother.

As the doors closed behind Cole, The Source rested his elbow on the armchair, flinching his nails against each other. After facing this timid child, he couldn't help but doubt his Oracle.

Could this boy really turn out to be as powerful as she had foreseen?

"I assure you, he will." The Oracle spoke as she stepped out of the shadows, stopping next to his thrown.

She wore a dark-blue dress, its satin fabric licked against her pale skin. A black, thin, see-through fabric, covered her skinny arms, reaching all the way to her hands where it was attached between her slender fingers. The dress was very seductive, much too for a dress of her time. Women never wore dresses like that, it was considered a crime. Besides the dress, she wore dussins of silver bracelets around her wrists, clinking against each other at her movements, just like her big, silver earrings. Her long raven-black, curly hair was tightly gathered up into a ponytail. The dark curls of her hair enticingly played on the fabric of her dress, forming against the shape of her curves. On her back, her thick hair rested against the naked back the dress' cleavage revealed. Her expressive, dark-blue eyes glanced at her master beside her. Studying him.

"He's cowardly." The Source replied with a displeased tone.

"He's half-breed." She told him as she turned to look at him, her giant earrings tingling in the air as she moved her head. "What did you expect?"

"He couldn't even look at me!" The Source yelled as he stared his servant in the eye.

"He will!" She assured him, raising her voice slightly. "In time, you will be able to use the mortal in him for your own advantage." The Oracle spoke, lowering her eyes to not upset her master.

"For your sake, Oracle. You better be right." The Source told her.

The Oracle bowed her master before disappearing out of his vision. Her body magically faded away, until there was nothing left where she had been standing. The Source glanced towards his gate. His mind was still fixated with the boy.

She had better been right about her vision, he thought for himself.


	5. Chapter 4: A Drink To Evil

**A/N:** _And to make it official. I've got me one of those beta readers. So hands up for **Barb6** for making this chapter what it is. Really a great job! Now, just enjoy the story. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Drink To Evil**

Cole was once again dragged by the man through the dark corridors of the Underworld. The place had turned familiar all too soon. Every step he took, he felt as if he had taken it before. Every tunnel seemed like the one he had wandered earlier. But this time he didn't mind. Because he thought he was to be reunited with his mother. He was worried for her. She had been in pain as he had been forced to leave her. That glowing ball had hurt her.

As Cole hurried down the tunnel, his upper arm tightly grabbed by the guard, he heard footsteps approaching them up ahead. Cole spotted a man wearing a black robe, at the end of the tunnel. The man stopped and the guard hurried with Cole to meet up with him. Cole had the feeling they weren't on their way to his mother. But instead they were meeting with this man.

As they came up to him, facing him, Cole realised it was the older man who had talked to his mother once they arrived here. The man with the silver-grey hair, the one who gave Cole the chills, and still did.

Raynor turned to look at Cole, staring at him from head to toe. It almost seemed like he was inspecting him. And he was. This was Elizabeth's son and he studied him for similar features to his mother. They looked very much alike. Especially their eyes. They both had that glowing blue color to them. But right now, Raynor spotted fear in Cole's eyes, something he had never come across with Elizabeth. He also had the same hair color as she had. Though his was curly, the opposite of his mothers. But there was hardly any doubt about who this child belonged to. He spotted so much of Elizabeth in this scared little boy. So much.

"Hello Cole." Raynor spoke with his English accent.

Cole just looked at him, not speaking a single word. He couldn't understand how this man knew his name. He was afraid. He didn't trust this man and had no intention of bonding with him. But then the guard pulled on his arm.

"Answer him!" He roared.

"Hello." Cole said, fear clouding his voice.

"My name is Raynor, a friend of your mother's." He introduced himself. "You've met The Source now, haven't you?" Raynor asked him as he placed his hands behind his back, resting them.

Cole understood that he must have meant the hooded man upon the throne.

"Yes." Cole answered shortly.

"What did you think of him?" Raynor wondered, flipping his head to his right shoulder.

Cole remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Could he tell this man the truth? That The Source scared him to death. He decided to do so.

"Don't like 'im." Cole said.

"No?" Raynor questioned. "Why?"

"He scary." Cole replied. He couldn't understand why this man was chit chatting with him. It was almost as if he was trying to be nice. He didn't seem like a very nice person, in Cole's mind though.

Raynor then turned to the guard as he spoke. "You can let him go."

The guard sent him a questioning look, obviously not agreeing with him.

"Let him go." Raynor repeated, slightly impatient.

And the guard let go of Cole's arm, not about to question Raynor's orders one more time. Raynor bent down to his knees so that he was face to face with Cole. Sensing he wouldn't scare the boy as much if he was the same height as him. "There is no reason to fear our Source." He spoke. "As long as you do what you're told."

Cole nodded, frightened as the man looked him in his eyes. He felt as if he was exposed to him.

"You probably wish to see your mother." Raynor figured. He saw how Cole's eyes lit up as he mentioned his mother. Raynor nodded at Cole's reaction. "You will." Raynor confirmed to him.

Cole was filled with happiness. This man was going to take him to his mother. The one thing he cared about in this place. He couldn't wait to see her. To hold her.

"But first you must listen to what I have to say." Raynor added.

Cole nodded, all of a sudden filled with hope.

"I can't let you see her unless you do something for me first." Raynor spoke as he looked closely at the young child in front of him.

Cole nodded once again, eager to see his mother. Willing to do anything the man asked him.

Raynor brought his hand inside the pocket of his black robe. As his hand surfaced, it held a tiny bottle. Cole stared at it with curious eyes. Wondering what it was for. The glass bottle contained a purple liquid. Cole had never seen anything like it. The color almost glowed in the dark.

"I need you to drink this." Raynor said as he held up the bottle in front of Cole's face. He noticed the worry that entered the boy's eyes. "Don't worry." He said. "It won't harm you."

Cole doubted his words. He didn't like the color of the liquid. It seemed poisonous. Though if he didn't drink it, he couldn't see his mother. And when everything came around, that was all he cared about. Cole decided to do as he was told and nodded in agreement.

"Good." Raynor smiled and opened up the bottle by removing the tiny cork. He then held out the bottle to Cole, watching him intensively as he took the bottle in his small hand.

Cole hesitated as he held the bottle in his hands. What would his mother think of this? Would she allow him to drink it? Would she forbid him from drinking it? It still looked dangerous.

"Don't worry about your mother." Raynor said. "It was her idea."

Cole didn't understand how this man knew he was worried. It was like he could read his thoughts. But if it was his mother's idea, then there was no harm in drinking it. He brought the bottle to his lips as he carefully tipped it over. Pouring the purple liquid into his mouth. It had the weirdest taste. It was sweet like sugar, but at the same time it burned his throat as it slid down it. Cole felt as if his entire body absorbed the liquid of the bottle, saving it.

The guard watched with interest as the boy drank the liquid. For he knew what was in the bottle. He hadn't been told much about the child. All he knew was that he was the child of Belzora and a half-breed at that. Therefor it wasn't hard to understand why Raynor had him drinking from that bottle.

Raynor watched with excitement as the boy swallowed the potion. This was one step closer towards the soldier he was promised. And one step further away from the innocent boy he was now facing.

As Cole had emptied the bottle he gave it back to Raynor who put the cork back in and placed it in his pocket where he had kept it before.

"Good boy." He said as he rewarded Cole by patting him carefully on his left shoulder. "Your mother would be proud." Raynor then stood up and turned to the guard. "I'll take it from here."

The guard was about to protest but Raynor interrupted him. "Leave!" He hissed.

"Of course." The guard answered as he bowed Raynor and turned to leave.

Cole watched with pleasure as the evil man walked down the tunnel, away from him. That man had been nothing but mean to Cole and he was very relieved to see him leave.

Raynor reached out for Cole's tiny hand, not grabbing it, but waiting for Cole to take it by his own free will.

Cole stared at his hand with hesitation. Could he really trust this man to return him to his mother? What if it was a trick? He still got goose bumps off the man. But he was much nicer to Cole than that other man who kept hurting his arm, pulling it. Cole decided to trust him, at least for now. He placed his hand inside Raynor's. It almost drowned in his big hand. Cole looked up to Raynor who smiled and began walking, slow enough for Cole to keep up with him.

Raynor was content. He had earned the boy's trust and he had fed him the potion. The potion to unbind his powers. To release the demon within him. The evil which had always been there, waiting to be awoken. As they walked down the dark tunnel he felt satisfied with himself. Children were such fools. Especially mortal ones. You could trick them into almost anything. Simply by being nice to them. This was something Cole would have to learn. To not trust any other person who came along, just because they treated him nicely. And Cole would learn. He would learn that lesson the hard way.

"He made you drink it?" Jack asked as he looked at Cole with great interest. This story was getting better by the minute. And the way Cole told his story... He made Jack feel almost as if he was there, witnessing the entire thing.

"Not really." Cole answered as he took off his jacket, feeling too hot wearing both that and his polo sweater. "He gave me a choice." He said as he hung the jacket on the back of his chair.

"But.." Jack began. "You said so yourself. If you wouldn't take the drink, he wouldn't take you to your mom."

"True." Cole agreed. "But it was still my choice to drink it. He didn't force me into anything."

"Instead he used your love for your mom." Jack added, upset over this Raynor's behaviour. To play on the innocence of a child.

"Yes." Cole replied as he held eye contact with Jack. "He knew what buttons to push."

The two men were silent for a few moments. Jack was so caught up in Cole's story and the people in it. He felt he needed another cigarette. He brought out another smoke from his cigarette package which was lying on the naked glass-table before him. He then brought it to his lips and lit it with his lighter as he breathed in the smoke with pleasure. So far he had smoked five cigarettes. Luckily he had another package in his bag, if this one was to end. He then turned to look at Cole after resting the cigarette between his fingers.

"Why'd you trust him?" Jack asked, curious about what his answer might be.

Cole looked up at Jack, finding him with another cigarette in his hand. He really needed to quit that habit. "What do you mean?" Cole asked, finding his question rather insulting. He was a three year old boy who needed to see his mother. What was there to question?

"You said he gave you the chills." Jack answered. "So why trust him?"

"I guess I never completely trusted him." Cole said. "But if I wanted to see my mother again, I had to trust him. At least at that moment."

"Hmm.." Jack said, breaking Cole's gaze. "You ever regret it?"

Cole looked at Jack with confusion.

"Taking the potion." Jack added, taking another smoke from his cigarette.

"I have." Cole replied, thinking back to the times he would have given anything to undo that moment. Erase his choice. The time he took in evil and opened up the doors to his inherited destiny. Behind those doors, there was nothing but darkness. Hungrily waiting for him to enter. Whispering, seducing him with all the wonders of the shadows inside the forbidden world. And Cole had entered. He had swallowed every drop of evil along with that potion. He had stored the liquid within him. It blossomed in his veins and grew stronger by the day. He lost himself in it. All because of the potion he drank at that moment. All because of his choice. One simple choice he had made as a three year old. But nonetheless - it was a choice.

"But I've come to accept it." Cole then added after a while. "It's who I am. Half of who I am, was in that potion."

Jack nodded silently. "So why'd they take your powers in the first place?" He then asked, suddenly aware of the fact that someone had.

"My mother bound them when I was just an infant." Cole recalled what his mother had told him. "I guess she didn't want my father to find out the truth."

"That she was a demon." Jack realised.

Cole nodded. "Yes." He said. "How she was able to keep it a secret for six years is beyond me." Cole smiled. "Believe me. That's not very easy to achieve." Cole then remembered something else. "And her pregnancy." He added.

Jack's eyebrows raised above their usual place. He suspected he was to learn something weird.

"Magical pregnancies tend to go a little... crazy." Cole explained as he found the proper word. "The mothers who carry the children often tend to get their magical powers." He smiled to himself at the thought. "And they can't control them very well. I can't believe she managed to keep that a secret"

Jack looked at Cole as he giggled over some memory. This was the first time Cole had laughed since he had met him. He had seemed like a very dark character. Not the 'laughing at his own jokes' kind of guy. Though Jack was relieved to see him happy. It gave him more of a human touch. Before he had seemed so cold. Like he had no feelings. He hadn't shown any signs of them, at least.

"You gotta admire her for pulling that off." Cole added, still thinking about his mother's pregnancy and all the things that might have gone wrong during it. All the tricks it could have played on her.

"So, did he take you to her then?" Jack asked, eager to get on with the story. He felt as if they were getting off track.

"Who? Raynor?" Cole asked as he was woken from his thoughts.

Jack nodded as he knocked the ash off his cigarette.

"He did." Cole admitted, getting back to his story. Continuing where he left off. "One of the few promises he kept."


	6. Chapter 5: A New Place To Call Home

**A/N:** _Beta read by **Barb6.** Round of applause!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A New Place To Call Home**

Cole held Raynor's hand as they walked down another tunnel. Another endless tunnel in the everlasting darkness. He and Raynor hadn't said much to each other as they had walked. Raynor had tried. He had asked Cole random questions like how old he was. But Cole had answered shortly, indicating to Raynor that he wasn't up for chit chatting. So Raynor gave up on asking, instead they had both walked in silence. In Cole's pace, for once. The only thing heard was their footsteps as they wandered, side by side, hand in hand.

At the end of the tunnel, Cole recognized the light that came from its left side. It was the same chamber where his mother was kept. The chamber he had been taken from. He began walking faster, hoping his mother was out of harm. He still remembered the look she had in her eyes once the glowing ball had hit her. He still worried about her.

Raynor felt how Cole began pacing up and understood he recognized the tunnel. Smart boy for a three year old, he realised. Everything looked the same down here, to the untrained eye.

"Go ahead." Raynor suddenly broke the silence as he let go of Cole's hand.

Cole stopped as he looked up at the silver-haired man. He didn't understand what he meant by this. By letting him go. Was it a trick?

"Go to her." Raynor told him. "I'll be right behind you."

Cole's face lit up at the realisation of Raynor's words. He was free to see his mother. He didn't spend a second questioning the man's reasons, fearing Raynor might change his mind if he did. So Cole ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He couldn't wait to see his mother and his legs wouldn't get him there fast enough, no matter how fast he ran. As he reached the end of the tunnel he turned left to enter the chamber. Inside the cage sat his mother. Her face was turned towards the door, she had obviously heard him running. Her legs were tightly pressed against her chest, with her arms encircling them.

"Cole?" Elizabeth questioned as her son stepped through the doorway.

"Mom!" Cole exclaimed as he hurried up to the cage, reaching inside it with his tiny arm. He was finally reunited with his mother. Finally.

Elizabeth held onto Cole's hand. Treasuring it with her own. She studied his face for bruises or other signs of injuries. Had someone hurt her son, he or she would pay dearly for it. She crawled up to the bars of the cage as she reached out her left arm to caress his face. She ran her hand through his curly hair as she gazed into his big blue eyes. A pair of eyes she had never been happier to see.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. She had been worried sick for him. While she sat alone in the darkness, her mind had played out different scenarios of what might have happened to Cole. Every one of them was scarier than the other. And the memories of them still haunted her mind. "Did they hurt you? If they did anything to--"

"Mom, it's okay." Cole interrupted his mother as she began rambling. "I'm okay:" He smiled as Elizabeth folded his cheek in the palm of her hand, squeezing his hand with the other one. His mother was fine. He had worried about her and it turned out she was fine. Everything was fine. They were together now.

As Elizabeth had been so caught up in the moment of seeing her son again, she hadn't noticed the footsteps that echoed in the corridor outside. Once a man showed up in the doorway behind Cole her eyes widened.

"Raynor." She realised.

"Yes." He confirmed to her as he stepped inside. He walked up to stand behind Cole and carefully placed a hand on his right shoulder, staring at Elizabeth once he did, testing her boundaries. He then broke her fierce gaze as he looked down to the boy. "See. I told you I would bring you to her." He said to him, like an uncle to his nephew, tender and caring.

Of course, this act he put up for Cole didn't fool Elizabeth. She knew Raynor. She knew him for the monster he was. He was the kind of monster who hid behind fancy words and proper looks. But nonetheless, he was still a monster. One of the most evil monsters wandering these tunnels. He was brilliant.

Cole looked up as he realised the man was standing behind him. He had told Cole he would take him to his mother. And he had done it. He had kept his promise. For that, Cole was grateful. But he was too shy to tell him. And for some reason, he felt as if he didn't owe the man anything.

Elizabeth stared at Raynor with hatred in her eyes. He had brought her her son, true. But she knew about the price Cole had paid for being here, with her. She knew what Raynor had done, and she hated him for it. He had infected her sweet, innocent child with evil. Poisoned him, ruined him.

Raynor looked back to Elizabeth, enjoying the hatred in her eyes. It was her true nature. And every time her love for that boy had revealed itself in her eyes, it disgusted him. This was the way he wanted her. This was the feeling he would play on, the part of her he would use.

"You're not going to thank me for bringing him back?" Raynor asked Elizabeth, provoking her.

"Did you expect me to?" She replied as she rose from the ground to stand face to face with her mentor.

Raynor smiled at her witty answer. At least some things had not changed. And perhaps never would. He brought his hand inside his robe where he fetched a large iron key. He then brought it out for Elizabeth to see, holding it up before her eyes.

"You don't want me to free you then?" He asked her. Patiently awaiting her answer, knowing exactly where he had her.

"Yes." Elizabeth finally surrendered to his game.

"I thought so." He replied with a sly smile as he put the key inside the lock and turned it, a clicking noise indicating that the cage was unlocked.

Raynor took Cole by his shoulders and moved him away from the cage, allowing Elizabeth to open it from the inside.

Once she did, she knelt down in front of Cole and embraced him in her arms. She held him tightly as relief passed through her body. It felt so good to feel him in her arms. To feel his tiny structure against her body. They were together again. And if she played her cards right, they would stay that way.

Cole clung his fingers onto his mother's soft hair as he buried his face in her neck and took in her scent. He had always loved her smell. Though he had never been able to describe it in words. She smelled like... mother. It was the only word he could find to suit her scent. It felt so good to be back in her arms. In her safe embrace. Once she held him, he felt as if no one in the entire world could hurt him. And even thought things had seemed awfully bad at one point, things got better. She was alright and he was alright. And from now on, they would never have to be apart again. It didn't matter that he was in this horrible place, because they were together. And that was the most important thing in his world - to be with his mother.

Raynor watched the scene in front of him with disgust. He had always hated reunions. But he could not let on to the boy of that. Not if he was to gain his trust. Instead he kept his feelings inside himself and cleared his throat to discreetly break up the moment.

Cole and Elizabeth broke apart at Raynor's sudden voice. Both of them looking up at him.

"You know what to do." Raynor told her, speaking in codes so the boy wouldn't understand.

Elizabeth stared at him, knowing very well what he meant. Knowing what she would have to do. She had to keep her end of the bargain. Or else they would take her son away - permanently.

"And you know where to find me once you have." Raynor then turned around to leave the two alone. He wanted to shimmer out but he figured such an act would only scare the boy. Therefore he didn't shimmer until he had left the chamber.

Once Raynor was gone, Elizabeth turned to Cole and framed his face with her hands, facing him.

"That man.. Did he do anything to you?" She asked him, worried for him. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Cole answered his mother. That man was the only one who hadn't hurt him, strangely.

"He didn't?" Elizabeth asked. "Did he tell you to do anything?"

"Yes." Cole replied, wondering why his mother seemed so hysterical. It was fine now, they were together again. There was no need for her to worry anymore.

"He did?" She asked, slightly raising her voice. "What did he ask of you?"

"To dwink something." Cole answered, remembering the purple liquid the man had offered him. And the weird taste it had.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at Cole's answer. She knew this would happen. Yet, she hoped she was wrong. That he was still her innocent little boy and that he hadn't taken the potion.

"Did you?" She looked at him intensively, her blue eyes piercing into his.

Cole got the feeling his mother didn't want him to have swallowed the drink and therefore hesitated to answer.

Elizabeth detected this in her son. She had been too pushy with him. "It's okay." She told him. "I won't be mad." She promised as she caressed his left shoulder with her right hand, still framing his face with her other hand. "Now tell me the truth. Did you drink it?"

Cole looked his mother in her eyes, knowing it was okay to reveal the truth. "Yes."

At those words, Elizabeth's entire world came tumbling down. The one thing she accomplished in her life that wasn't evil, was her son. And now he would walk down the same path she had. He was doomed to lead a life where emotions and love were considered a weakness. She felt a lump burning in her throat and fiercely suppressed any signs of sadness. She didn't want Cole to see her that way. She didn't want him to think he had let her down in any way. That was not was what he needed. He was shaken enough as it was.

"What--" Elizabeth's voice broke as her throat had gotten dry and sore. "What did it look like?" She then completed the question. Wishing against wish that he had drank something else. And that the potion hadn't infected his veins.

"It was puwple." Cole answered, remembering the strange glowing color it had.

"Purple?" Elizabeth questioned, knowing for sure he had drank it.

Cole nodded in reply. Worry striking him as his mother no longer showed the same strength he was so used to detecting in her. "Was wong?" He asked.

"Nothing, honey." Elizabeth reassured him, swallowing the lump that wanted to free itself from the depth of her throat. "Nothing's wrong. In fact." She stood up and grabbed onto his hand. "I'm going to show you something." She forced herself to use the cheeriest voice she could muster. She didn't want to worry her son with her problems... or his problems for that matter. A child shouldn't carry the burden of the cruel reality they lived in.

"Weally?" Cole asked, hope rising within him.

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled down at him. "Come." She said.

She decided the shimmer him there. Walking would take too long and he had to get used to magic if he was to survive down here. She knew this now. She lifted him up in her arms and waited for him to put his arms around her neck. Then she shimmered him out of the dark chamber they had been kept in.

As the ticklish feeling in Cole's stomach subsided he inspected his surroundings with curious eyes. They weren't in the dark chamber anymore. Instead, he found himself in a big room, cavelike just like the rest of the Underworld. But it wasn't as dark as the rest of the tunnels had been. Many torches were attached to the cave's walls, lighting up the place. And the smell of death was no longer present. Neither was the cold temperature that had chilled him since he arrived here. Instead it felt warm and cozy in this room. Inviting, almost.

Against the wall in front of him, a bed was placed. It was a large bed, one similar to the one his parents had shared. Big enough to fit two people in it. The covers and pillows seemed very inviting with their deep-red color. The frame of the bed was made of wood, its color dark brown.

To Cole's left, a table was placed against the wall, made of the same material as the bed. It seemed to be a dining table, because it had two matching chairs on opposite sides if it. Red fabric was attached to them, allowing you to sit comfortably. In fact, it was the same red fabric as the covers of the bed had. Upon the table a lit candle was placed, the flame's shadow flickered across the surface of the wooden table. Above the table, a large mirror hung. Its frame seemed to be made of gold. Expensive details decorated the shiny surface of it.

To his right, a closet and cabinet were placed neatly against the wall. Both of them of the same wooden material as the rest of the furniture. The closet was larger and much wider in shape, with two doors closing together in the centre of it. On contrary to the smaller cabinet which only carried one door.

In the left corner beside the bed, a valve-shaped door opened up to another room. But it was too dark behind the door for Cole to see what hid on the other side.

Elizabeth sat Cole down on the ground, sensing his need to explore his new environment. The young boy ran off to the bed to touch its covers. It had looked like satin, but by the touch of it he understood it wasn't. It was simply made of cotton, just like his covers were.

"You like it?" Elizabeth asked her son as he caressed the surface of the covers.

"Is soft." He answered her with smile, still staring at the bed.

"It's our home." She told him as she slowly approached him.

The smile quickly vanished from Cole's face as he looked up at his mother. "We have a home." He reminded her, thinking she might have forgotten.

"I know." Elizabeth sighed as she sat down on the bed. She raised her head and looked at Cole with sympathetic eyes. "But we can't go back there."

"Why not?" Cole asked, confused. He couldn't understand why they couldn't return home. They were together again, and nothing was keeping them from leaving this place. Why would she want him to stay here in these dark tunnels. No one had been nice to him here. They had been locked inside a cage. And still she told him they would stay. He couldn't understand why.

"Because.." Elizabeth searched her mind for a proper explanation. "Because things have changed."

"I wanna go home." Cole pleaded with his mother.

"I know, sweetie." She answered him with a half smile. His request broke her heart, knowing she couldn't give him what he wanted. She then reached out her arms and lifted him up and placed him in her lap, with his legs hanging freely from her legs. "But we can't. This is our new home now. Don't you like it?" She asked him, trying to cheer him up. "Just for the two of us."

"Why do we have to stay?" Cole asked his mother as he looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Because... we're different." She told him as she dropped her fake smile.

Cole understood what she meant by 'different'. He had seen her toss glowing balls that had appeared in the palm of her hand. And he had travelled to different places in her arms. Being at one place, and the moment after, being somewhere else. She WAS different.

"We don't belong in our old home." Elizabeth continued. "No one would understand us for who we are." She paused. "No one but here."

"Who aw we?" Cole asked.

Demons, Elizabeth thought to herself.

She couldn't tell him that. That they were beings of evil. Doomed to serve The Source for as long as they wandered these tunnels. She couldn't possibly tell her three year old son he was a demon. Who could tell their child they were evil?

"Magical." She said instead.

"Magical?" Cole asked, suddenly interested in the meaning of being different.

"M-hm." Elizabeth nodded. Trying to look positive.

"Daddy too?" He asked her with a smile. With his father magical, there was no saying he couldn't return to them. Return to complete his family.

Elizabeth's heart sunk at the mention of her dead husband. And Cole being the one to mention him. Didn't he hate her for killing him? She certainly did.

"No, Cole." She answered, sadly. "Not daddy."

"Why not?" He wondered. He couldn't understand why his father wasn't magical if he and his mother was.

"My mother and father were magical." She explained to him. Doing her best to make her three year old child understand why he possessed magic, when his father didn't. "Just like their parents. And the ones before them." She paused for a moment to let Cole digest the news. "Just like you."

"How do you know?" Cole asked his mother. He certainly didn't feel magical. And he never had.

"Because it's in your blood." She told him. "You know that drink the old man gave you?" She reminded him.

"Yes." Cole remembered.

"It gave you powers." She answered him. Trying to make it sound like a good thing. "Magical powers."

"Weally?" Cole lit up. He knew there was something unusual about that drink. But he had never suspected something as unusual as this.

"Yeah." Elizabeth nodded.

"Like what?" Cole wondered. If he was magical, did that mean he could travel from one place to another, like his mother could? Or open doors just by waving his hand, like the giant guards had.

"Well." Elizabeth thought for a moment. There was no telling what his powers were. He had probably inherited her powers. And sure, shimmering and energyballs had their good sides. Especially when it came to protecting yourself from all the evil beings that wandered these tunnels, craving power and respect. The creatures that possessed this world. But with his heritage something much stronger followed. Something evil.

"Only time will tell." She told him as she embraced him in her arms, rocking him back and forth in her lap. She rested her cheek on the top of his head, his soft hair tickling her skin. As she protectively rocked him in her arms, she thought of the truth she hid from him. The truth of his magical heritage.

The potion was working its way through Cole's veins. And it was only a matter of time until his demonic powers would reveal themselves - one by one. It was just a matter of time until the monster within him would come to life.


	7. Chapter 6: A Deal With The Devil

**A/N:** _Once again, a big hand for **Barb6**, for beta reading this chapter. It was well appricated. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A Deal With The Devil**

Cole watched his mother as she cleared off the table. He had offered to help her but she had answered him that he would only do more harm than good. That was probably true. When Cole had helped clearing off the table in the past he had dropped the china.

They had lived here in the cave for a few days now, just the two of them, and Cole had seen some amazing things. For instance the food they had just eaten; his mother had put it there - magically. She had set the table with empty dishes and then chanted a spell. The next moment, food appeared on the plates and the glasses were filled with milk. Once they had finished eating she had recited another spell to clean the dishes. And now she was putting it back in its cabinets. Cole couldn't wait until he could learn this.

"Mommy?" Cole asked as Elizabeth grabbed his empty plate from the table.

"Yes." She answered as she looked at him where he still sat on his chair, barely reaching up to the table.

"Teach me something?" Cole pleaded, his eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

"You know the answer to that question." Elizabeth replied as she continued to clean off the table.

"Why not?" Cole wondered as his mother walked off towards the cabinet. He had begged his mother to teach him something magical since he had found out he too was able to. But she had just denied him. Why would she bring him to this place if he wasn't allowed to do magic? Not even allowed to learn it?

"Because, sweetie." Elizabeth said as she put the plate on one of the shelves inside the wooden cabinet. Porcelain wasn't the only thing in the cabinet. She also kept amulets, athames, potions and other magical equipment inside it. "It's too dangerous. You might hurt yourself." She closed the cabinet as she placed the last of the china inside it and turned to look at Cole, who was still sitting by the table, still looking disappointed from her answer.

"Aw be caweful." Cole promised.

"I know you will." Elizabeth approached him and knelt down in front of him as she placed her hands on his knees and looked up at him, meeting his big, blue eyes. "But you'll have to wait until the time is right."

"I don't wanna wait." Cole pouted.

"In time." Elizabeth said as she rose to her feet and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Cole stared after his mother as she walked towards the closet to fetch his pyjamas. He didn't feel like going to bed. He felt like doing magic. Why couldn't he do magic? Why didn't she want to teach him?

Elizabeth went through the closet for one of Cole's pajamas. Yesterday she had shimmered back to their house to get some of Cole's belongings. Clothes among other things. It had felt strange to be back there. Everything was the way she had left it. Too many memories had bothered her and she had hurried to collect the items she came to claim. Hurried to leave, to never come back.

She felt her son's eyes upon her as she looked through the closet. He wanted her to teach him magic. She didn't have to teach him. Magic lived inside of him and sooner or later he would learn himself. Of course, she could speed it up by helping him. And she was supposed to. She was supposed to contact Raynor, to begin Cole's demonic training. To have her mentor and teacher train her child. But she simply didn't want to. She didn't want to be the one to take his innocence away. She didn't want Cole to become The Source's personal demonic soldier. Because that was what they would do with him. But on the other hand. If he didn't learn how to control his powers, the Source would have no use of him. No reason for keeping him alive. After all, he was half-breed.

She was truly faced with a dilemma. She had two choices. Number one was to allow him to learn the ways of evil. Number two was to dig his grave. Number two just wasn't an option so Elizabeth knew what she had to do. She would just wait for as long as possible to begin. She wasn't very anxious to condemn her child to a life of evil.

Elizabeth held the pajamas in her hands for a while, thinking of what she had to do. She then forced herself to wake up from her thoughts and closed the closet door. She turned around to face Cole and walked up to him with the clothing in her hands. Once she stood in front of him, she bent down to her knees to face him eye to eye. Elizabeth smiled at him once she unfolded the pajamas and held them up in front of him for him to see which ones she had chosen.

"Look. It's your favourite." Elizabeth said as she held up a light blue overall with a black horse upon the right chest pocket.

She had embroidered it, just like his name on the left chest pocket; Coleridge. Sewing clothes was one of the things she had done as a housewife when she had lived a normal life. When they had been a family. She had never really liked the idea of sewing clothes. But when it was for Cole; for her son, she had done it anyway. He brought out the strangest feelings in her.

"Horsy." Cole said as his face lit up at the recognition of his favourite pajamas.

"That's right." Elizabeth answered with a bittersweet smile. Fortunately, Cole was too young to differentiate a bittersweet smile from a genuine one. To him, a smile was simply just a smile.

Elizabeth placed the pajamas on the table as she began untying Cole's shoes. Cole's very small and very cute pair of shoes. She took them off his feet and put them down underneath the chair he was sitting on. She then removed his socks and placed them upon the table next to the pajamas. Then she began unbuttoning his brown pants. She carefully slid them off him so she wouldn't drag him off the chair. Cole held onto the chair to stay put, a smile playing on his face as his mother pulled off his pants. Finally there was only his sweater left.

"Hands up." Elizabeth told him, softly.

Cole stretched his arms above him as Elizabeth carefully pulled the sweater over his head. Once the sweater was off, his face peeked up at her. The sweater had messed up his dark hair and Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from messing it up even more with the rub of her hand. Cole giggled playfully as she did. She then folded the sweater and placed it on the table among the rest of his clothes. She then took a hold of his pajamas. She placed his legs inside the pant legs and lifted him down from the chair to finish dressing him.

Just then a knock on the cave wall interrupted them. Both Elizabeth and Cole turned their attention to the exitdoor of their cave.

Raynor stood in the doorway from where he had watched the two of them. From where he had despised them.

"Hello Cole." He said as he tried to sound nice and cheery.

"Hello." Cole answered shyly. He still didn't like the man. Even though he had brought him to his mother, there was something about him that made Cole not trust him. Something inside him told him not to trust this man. Something Cole felt he should listen to.

"How's it been?" Raynor asked as he stepped inside the cave, entering their home.

"Good." Cole answered shortly as he worriedly followed Raynor with his eyes.

Raynor nodded at Cole's answer. But before he could say anything. Elizabeth spoke.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly as she turned back to Cole to continue dressing him. She knew Raynor hadn't come here to bond with her son. He had a reason, one he was hiding from Cole.

"Why haven't you contacted me?" Raynor asked, suddenly very down to business.

"Why would I?" Elizabeth replied as she helped Cole to get his arms inside the pajamas.

Raynor watched her dress the child with disgust. She did it so carefully. Those were not hands of a demon. A demon that had killed and tortured hundreds of mortals. Those were hands of a mother, her touch soft and gentle. He felt his blood boil. Of course, he hid this from Cole. He didn't let on to the boy of his disapproval.

"You know very well what I mean." Raynor replied as he stopped a few feet behind Elizabeth and rested his arms behind his back.

"What if I changed my mind?" Elizabeth spoke as she gently began buttoning Cole's pajamas. She felt slightly uncomfortable with Raynor standing behind her, her back turned towards him. She didn't trust him to stand there. Yet, she couldn't show him it worried her. She couldn't show him any signs of fear, of weakness.

Cole looked from Raynor to his mother, wondering what they were talking about. For some reason he suspected it was about him.

"We had a deal." Raynor reminded Elizabeth as he tightened his fist behind his back to stay in control.

"You gave me no choice!" Elizabeth burst out as she turned around to look at her mentor.

"There's always a choice, Belzora." He told her, calmly.

"Is there?" She asked him, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Raynor locked eyes with Elizabeth as silence followed her question. He thought about it for a few seconds before he spoke. "Come."

"Where?" Elizabeth asked, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

Cole snuggled up to his mother as he got worried from the fierce conversation her and Raynor had. Elizabeth protectively took him in her arms and stood to face their guest.

"There is someone who needs to see you." Raynor said, never breaking her gaze.

Elizabeth knew she had upset him. She knew she should've kept her part of the deal. But as she and Cole had stayed together in her cave for the last few days, she hadn't had the strength to do it. She wanted her and Cole to be a family. Even if it was just a facade. She wanted to be that caring mother. She wanted to wave him off for his first day at school, and she wanted to sing him lullabies before he went to sleep. She wanted to bake him that cake for his birthday and she wanted to send him to his room for disobeying her. She wanted all those things. Once, she had thought she could have them with Benjamin and Cole. Even if it wasn't actually real, she still wanted it. She wanted it badly. But now Raynor had come to wake her from her dreams and to introduce her to the cold reality. And she knew she had no choice but to follow him.

Elizabeth walked up to Raynor with Cole safely in her arms. Raynor turned around to leave the cave.

"Let's shimmer." Elizabeth stopped him. She knew it was a long way to walk and Cole would much rather be spared the trouble.

"Okay." Raynor agreed as he turned around to look at her. He sent one last glance at the child clinging onto the neck of his mother before shimmering out.

Cole's eyes widened as Raynor disappeared from his sight. He had done the same thing with his mother before, but he had never seen anyone else do it. He longed for the day he could do it by himself. Even though it scared him, he couldn't wait to learn.

Elizabeth held a tighter hold on Cole as she silently cursed herself for where she was taking him. Then, with a breath kept inside herself, she shimmered them out of their home.

Cole reappeared in a familiar tunnel. It wasn't familiar to the eye, all tunnels looked the same down here. No, it was familiar to his mind. He sensed something familiar up ahead. Once he had gotten used to the ticklish feeling in his stomach he curiously stared in front of himself. To his horror, he found himself a few feet away from the two men guarding The Source's door. They looked slightly surprised as they appeared in front of them, out of nowhere. But their eyes soon returned to their usual empty stare.

"Mommy.." Cole whispered in a fearful breath as he hugged her tighter. He didn't want to meet The Source again. He didn't want to enter this gate. He wanted her to take him back home, away from this place. A place that sent shivers down his spine. Partly because of the cold temperature, but mostly for the deadly scent.

"It's okay." Elizabeth quietly told him as she folded her hand on the back of his head to calm him down. She felt how he tensed once he recognized this place and she mentally kicked herself for bringing him here. In the corner of her eye she noticed Raynor approaching the guards.

"Raynor." One of the giant guards acknowledged him as they both bowed.

"Back so soon?" The other guard asked.

"Yes." Raynor answered. "It seems I'm not the one to talk sense into her."

The two guards instantly looked over at Elizabeth, protectively holding the child in her arms. Elizabeth threateningly glared at them, with her eyes reminding them of who she was and what power she possessed.

They quickly looked away from her, not wanting to upset her. Rumours had told them of what she had done to one of the guards the other day. That she had killed him, just for grabbing her son's arm too tight. So they both stepped aside from the doors and opened them with the wave of their hands. Raynor nodded at them as he stepped through the gate and walked down the avenue of burning candles.

Elizabeth watched Raynor as he walked deeper and deeper into the darkened room. She forced herself to enter the chamber and silently followed behind him, passing through the gate with Cole in her arms.

Cole looked over his mother's shoulder and saw the guards turning around once they had entered the chamber. They both stared at him fiercely before waving their hands and closing the doors behind them, closing them inside. Cole held his mother tighter and closed his eyes in denial as he buried his face in her neck to avoid the looks he was receiving from the guards they passed, pretending he wasn't really there. But without him being able to control it, the feeling of evil grew stronger. It grew stronger for every step his mother took towards The Source's throne. And all he could do was hang onto her neck, hide himself in her arms, desperately looking for comfort in her embrace. Sadly, it wasn't enough.

As the presence of evil filled his entire being, his mother stopped. And then he knew, he knew he was once again facing The Source. The Source Of All Evil.

"What's the reason for this intrusion?" The Source demanded to know. His harsh voice piercing through Cole's head was making it very hard for him to pretend he was some place else.

Raynor stepped up to his master to answer him. "She's having second thoughts, My Liege." He bowed to pay his master respect.

"Is that so?" The Source questioned as he turned to look at Elizabeth, disgusted by the image of her holding that brat in her arms, protecting it. She had caused him more trouble than he had imagined from the beginning. It made him wonder if it was really worth it, that cowardly half-breed that was hiding in her arms, wearing only his pajamas. What kind of demon was that? Judging by the present, it seemed he had made the wrong decision.

"Need I remind you of our deal?" The Source told her, calmly, yet impatiently. He was growing tired of this constant resistance from her.

"Hardly." Elizabeth answered as she held Cole closer to herself, worrying for his safety. She knew that if The Source lost interest in Cole, he would kill him - like an insect, without worth and without value. And still, it was so hard to surrender him to evil. Even if it was her son's only way of survival. His only way out.

"Then what's the problem.. Belzora?" The Source asked, speaking her demonic name to remind her of what she was. Of the things she had done and of the power he had over her. She existed only to obey him. Period.

Cole held his breath as he felt his mother twisting him in her arms. Her worry washed over him like a bucket of cold water. She was thinking of how to answer The Source's question. Of how to save them without upsetting him in some way, and Cole was trusting her. He was trusting her to save them both.

"If you would just give us some time--" Elizabeth stumbled across her words, desperation had reached her usually calm voice.

"I don't have time!" The Source interrupted her, yelling.

Cole shut his eyes tight and grabbed onto his mother's hair with his tiny hands. Every time The Source raised his voice, every cell in Cole's body panicked. He didn't know what to do or how to act. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from this place, get away from him.

The Source glared intensely at Elizabeth and Cole. How could she stand there and ask him for time? He had waited many years for that child. Too many. And still, she wanted more? Didn't she know who he was? Had she forgotten her place in this world? In his world.

"He's just a child!" Elizabeth raised he voice, knowing it was dangerous to, but incapable of stopping herself. She had to fight for Cole. If she could, she would do everything in her power to keep the evil in his veins from developing, growing.

Raynor looked at Elizabeth with surprise. She had become so careless. Yes, she had always been rebellious. But she had to know better than to question The Source. All demons knew. But lately, Elizabeth had began looking at herself as a mother. She seemed to have forgotten the fact that she was a demon - a being of evil. She needed someone to remind her. Someone like himself.

"I don't care!" The Source yelled, as he almost rose from his throne in anger. "If he's incapable of controlling his powers, he is of no use to me!" He paused to calm himself down. He was not used to being this out of control. But Belzora was pushing his boundaries. "I'm sure you know what I do to servants without worth." He told her, calmer than he had expected.

"I do." Elizabeth answered as she held her son closer, fearing The Source's threat. She knew he could kill Cole in an instant. Snatch him away from her arms; like candy from a child. She knew she had to co operate. She wasn't doing it for herself. As twisted as it sounded, she was giving her son up for evil, for his own sake. But it was the truth. She couldn't let him die, Cole wouldn't want to. And like The Source had recently reminded her, she had made a deal. The price for breaking it was just too high for her to pay. Too high for Cole to suffer.

"Then I'm sure there is no need to discuss this matter any further." The Source spoke, leaving Elizabeth with a decision to make. And even though he hated and despised her maternal instincts towards the half-breed, he could indeed count on them giving into his ultimatum. He would have his soldier. She would give him to him, voluntarily, to spare his life. Pathetic, really.

"I guess not." Elizabeth surrendered to his proposition. She had just given up her son. She had to force herself into speaking those words. Force herself into buying his deal. And the very second she had done it, she regretted it. Though, of course, it was nothing like the regret she would have felt if he had killed Cole for her refusal.

The Source smiled inwardly as she gave unto him. He had won. He had finally won. The child was his to poison. To shape for his own needs and desires. His demon to control. He immediately started making up plans in his mind. His ways of destroy the human inside the half-breed. Then suddenly, like a flash, it hit him. The perfect way of creating his soldier, and at the same time winning back Belzora, his once so powerful assassin.

She would be the one to train him.

"Good." The Source spoke. "You will begin his training tomorrow."

"What?" Elizabeth questioned in shock. What was this suppose to mean? What kind of game was he playing? How could she be the one to train him? She was his mother, not his demonic teacher.

"With all do respect, My Liege." Raynor stepped up to his master. "I thought it was said I was to train him." He usually never questioned his master, but this really bothered him. He was promised to train the boy.

"Yes well, I changed my mind." The Source answered him, nonchalantly. "Belzora, you are to take this mission very serious. I was promised to have a demonic soldier. Was I not?"

"Yes." Elizabeth admitted.

"Good. How you'll be able to make a demon out of that coward is beyond me. Then again, that's not my problem. It's your problem."

Cole opened his eyes carefully, realising the guards were still watching him. He imbedded his face in his mother's hair to escape them. This was taking too long. The Source had been quiet for too long. It scared him beyond belief when The Source yelled with all his power and glory. But what scared him the most, was when he remained silent. For then, Cole couldn't know of the evil he was thinking, planning. And since this entire conversation had focused on him and his part in this world, he was surely planning something about him.

"As for you, Raynor." The Source turned to look at him. "You are to report to me of her failures and successes. I want to know every step that brat takes."

"Yes, My Liege." Raynor bowed his master as he accepted his task, disappointed and somewhat upset.

"Good." The Source said as he leaned back in his throne. "Now leave me."

Cole carefully raised his head again, peeking up at Raynor who bowed to his master before he turned around and strode towards the exit. Not a single word was spoken, there was no need for it. The Source had given his orders and that was that. That's why Cole felt kind of surprised as his mother still remained in the same spot, still holding him in her arms, still staring up towards The Source. Cole didn't know if she did this out of bravery or stupidity.

Elizabeth was speechless. The second The Source had declared her as Cole's demonic trainer, her world had stopped moving. She couldn't believe he was demanding this from her. This.. this twisted deal, meaning she would raise her son to become his personal demonic murderer. Sometimes, she forgot how evil he really was, sometimes. But then again, she could always count on him to remind her of his cruel nature.

"Is there a problem, Belzora?" The Source asked, impatient. He didn't know if this was some kind of challenge from her or some sick, desperate way to seek sympathy in from him. If it was, she wouldn't find any. "Do you need a demonic escort like last time, or can you manage by yourself?"

Elizabeth woke from her frozen state as the world around her started moving. Raynor had left and she had to do the same. She sent The Source one last glance before she turned around and began walking towards the gate at the end of the chamber. She still couldn't believe the task he had given her. How was she to pull this off? Buried in problems, she left the chamber with Cole in her arms.

This time, Cole kept his eyes open as they left The Source and passed all his guards. He kept them open as they exited the chamber and the two giant guards closed the doors behind them. Cole kept them open as his mother held him closer and magically left the hall to arrive back home. He kept them open as she put him to bed and pulled the cover over themselves. He kept them open as she told him goodnight and put out the torch that lit the room, allowing the darkness to swallow it. He kept them open as his mother's breathings got heavier and he kept them opened as he stared at the ceiling, an empty gaze travelling across the room, observing their furniture in the dark. After that, he didn't know for how much longer he kept them open, but at some point during the night, he did close them.


End file.
